Willow and her Pole Dancer
by Loves Sock Monkeys
Summary: Rachel and Santana do nothing in Glee club but fight and call each other names. Their girlfriends, Quinn and Britt have had enough. It's time to teach them both a lesson in teamwork and sharing. Established Faberrittana, D/D, spanking, and comfort. Will be a 3 or 4 shot only. Part of my Faberrittana verse but completely stand alone.
1. Competitors Make Angry Bedfellows

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee or the characters.  
Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including consensual spanking, domestic discipline, punishment, and sexual feelings regarding spankings. Rated M  
**_

_**I used a little poetic license with some actual lines from Glee. I'm sure you'll recognize them, and I don't own them either.**_

_**~This was going to be part of my Faberrittana series but it is going to be a bit too long to be one chapter, and I've had some interesting ideas for this. I decided to break it into maybe a 3 or 4 shot. I hope you like it~ I didn't want to start a new story but it got too long. I will have it finished by the end of the holiday weekend.  
**_  
_**Part 1 Competitors make angry bedfellows**_

Brittany sat in the back row of the risers and watched cautiously as Santana and Rachel fought one more time about the upcoming solo in Sectionals. She was so sick of them fighting in Glee Club, and if it wasn't Santana and Rachel it was Rachel and Mercedes, Santana and Mercedes, Santana and Kurt, or Rachel and…. well just about anyone who wanted the solo other than the two of her girlfriends.  
She sighed and caught the eye of Quinn who was sitting in the front row, and smiled sadly when her bored and aggravated looking girlfriend raised her eyebrow sharply and shook her head. Quinn was pissed off about them arguing again, and was about at her limit. It was something the dancer could just see in her eyes; first they got really green when she was angry, and second they flashed like she had fire shooting out of her eyes. It was a very bad sign, and Rach and San hadn't even noticed. It did not bode well for the future of their ability to sit comfortably. Fighting with each other, and name calling were two of the foursome's rules about respecting each other, and Rachel and Santana were always pushing the edge of the envelope with that rule.

Once Quinn turned back around to glare at Mr. Shue who wasn't even bothering to mediate at all as usual, Brittany gave Mike a quick look and a nod that indicated he should be ready in case Santana went into attack mode. Sometimes when she went all Lima Heights, she forgot they were all girlfriends; well never with her, but she lost her temper with Rachel a lot and always in Glee Club. Mike nodded back that he understood, and both of them scooted just a bit forward in their seats; alert and ready. She carefully watched Santana because once she started swearing in Spanish all bets were off. As of now, she was standing and bobbing her head around and jabbing her left index finger in the air as she argued with Rachel.

Rachel stood by the piano where she had handed her music to Brad after informing the club of her choice for solo. It was just Rachel being Rachel, and Santana should know that by now. Brittany honestly wished she could swat both of them, and make them stand in opposite corners for 15 minutes; they were both being mean to each other and she hated that. A good swat and a time out would settle them both down and get them to remember they loved each other, but they weren't out at school, and she couldn't humiliate her girlfriends in public. People who loved each other should not use that tone of voice with each other or say mean things to each other, and it just made B very sad and Q very angry.  
Santana suddenly took a quick step forward startling everyone except Brittany who grabbed unsuccessfully for the back of Santana's Cheerio's uniform, "We haven't decided who is singing yet, we sure as hell haven't decided what the songs are going to be; you need to sit back down and give everyone a chance be the star, Rachel. You aren't the only singer with talent in this club!" she shouted loudly receiving nods and grunts of approval from Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Sugar.

Being Rachel and never understanding the word no as applied to her and her talent she huffed, "It's the perfect song for the judges and the competition, Santana. Just let me sing it for everyone, and then you can tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding," she moved into position next to the piano to start her solo.

"Jesus Christ, Berry you are such an egomaniac sometimes," Santana spat out angrily, getting fed up with Rachel's selfish behavior.

Quinn could see both her girlfriends were being stubborn idiots and this argument was spinning quickly out of control, and that would only result in a migraine headache for her, "Mr. Shue, don't you think you should weigh in on this?" she barked angrily, hoping her tone jolted her girlfriends out of their stubbornness. It was definitely the tone she used as a warning when they were home alone.

The teacher looked up from the cell he had been furiously texting on, blushed and stood up, "I have something I need to take care of right now; Finn, take over for me."

Puck smirked, "Yeah he has to go finish off the boner he got from sexting with Ms. P!" Everyone sniggered around the room except Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Quinn.

Quinn threw up her arms in aggravation, "I swear to God I have no idea how he got to be a teacher, he's useless. Of course let's put Finn in charge, like that's going to fix anything!"

She got nods of approval from just about everyone in the classroom except Finn, and of course Rachel and Santana who were still glaring at each other. Even Sugar yelled, "Preach it girlfriend! I can get my daddy to buy a good teacher and choir coach if you want, maybe Shelby Corcoran."

That got Rachel's attention, whose glare swung from Santana to Sugar, "Why don't you shut it and mind your own business. I have enough going on without my test tube mother showing up back in town to fuck up my life," she snapped hatefully, "it's bad enough you have zero talent, now you're weighing in on things you know nothing about!"

Everyone gasped at the hateful tone but mostly at Rachel Berry saying the F word, it was not like her to curse.

Quinn snapped at her diva girlfriend in shock, "Rachel! That's enough; Sugar was just trying to help."

"Oh it's alright Quinn, she's just jealous that I'm going to win a Tony way before she does, my daddy said I'm the best singer in the club and Rachel Berry is highly overrated; NOT Asperger's," she hissed at the diva near the piano who just rolled her eyes. Rachel had heard the tone in Quinn's voice, and while she was not able to give up her solo, she knew that tormenting Sugar Motta would just get her in big trouble.

Finn stood up and walked down the risers to stand next to Rachel who moved a foot or two away from him, "Well as President of New Directions," he tried to fling an arm over Rachel's shoulder, but she successfully dodged it, "I say we need to hear Rachel's new song."

Santana scoffed out loud, "Of course you'd side with her since you only make decisions with your dick when it comes to Rachel," she turned back to Rachel, "and we all know that you're destined to play the title role in the Broadway musical version of Willow," she finger jabbed Rachel spitefully, irritated with Rachel and jealous of Finn's puppy dog attachment to her girlfriend.

The rest of Glee club broke out in rowdy laughter again, except for the original four plus Finn who was busy trying to figure out what Santana meant by what she said to Rachel, and how that was insulting. There were catcalls all around, and Quinn decided she was going to put a stop to this before things got more out of hand then they already were. She didn't even get a chance to do anything to stop the argument because Rachel was about to blow her cool.

Rachel had had enough of everyone's insults, but more importantly she was angry and wounded by her Latina lover, who always took her side everywhere but in Glee Club. She failed to see how her selfishness was doing the same to Santana, but Broadway had been her lifelong dream. If her girlfriends' had dreams of fame they ran a distant second to Rachel's dreams, in her opinion. She had prepared for this from birth, and she needed these solos to get into NYADA. Santana was talented, to be sure, but she had only decided last year to even take Glee Club seriously. She hadn't come close to paying her dues, as Rachel had.

Rachel stiffened her back, threw her shoulders back, and put all the dignity she could muster into her 5 feet nothing frame, "You know Santana, maybe you're right, maybe I am destined to play the title role in the Broadway musical version of Willow, but at least I'm going to make it there. I've spent my entire life preparing for my career. When have you ever been serious about Glee Club? For Moses sake you only joined it to spy on us and destroy us! I hate to be the one to tell you sweetheart, but the only job under the lights you're ever going to have is dancing on a pole!"

The room was instantly silent, as if all the air had been sucked out of it. Quinn slowly shut her eyes and sat back heavily, and Brittany felt her eyes fill with tears. Santana stood frozen in shock and humiliation while Rachel had put her hand over her mouth realizing that she had just gone way too far. She took a quick step towards her girlfriend, but Santana put her hands up in defense and flinched as if she was afraid of being hit and Rachel's heart sank.

Puck started laughing, "Oh Satan, she got you good! That would be a great job for you, and I'd be there every night with my dollar bills."

Rachel seeing the pain in Santana's eyes turned on him, "Shut it, Puckerman," then she turned quickly back to her girlfriend, "San, sweetie, please," Rachel whispered only to Santana but the girl snapped out of her shock and ran from the room. She ran past Rachel angrily brushing her aside with her shoulder, and burst through the double doors. Flying down the hallway, she didn't even stop at her locker as tears obstructed her vision. Making her way to the parking lot, she realized too late the only possession she had with her was her cellphone. Swearing harshly, she texted Brittany:

_**I need my bag and car keys. I'm going home. ~Santana**_

Finn had quickly turned and smiled at Rachel, telling her to sing her song, but Quinn grabbed Rachel by the arm and dragged her from the room, while Brittany grabbed Santana's gym bag, and dismissed the class. Leaving behind a sputtering Finn who was whining that he was in charge, and everyone needed to listen to him. Britt stopped when her phone alerted her to a text, "Guys hold up, San just texted me."  
She read the text and sent off a quick answer to her girlfriend:

_**Glee is over, we are on our way. I got your stuff ~ B 3**_

Santana scowled, but she couldn't do anything about it since she drove every one this morning. She wasn't about to let Rachel see her crying though. That was something her pride would not allow:

_**I'm walking so drive everyone home. I'll see you all tomorrow in class ~ Santana**_

"What did she say?" Quinn asked still holding a wriggling Rachel tightly by the arm, "Hold still Rachel, or so help me God I'll swat your ass right here and I don't care who sees me."

Brittany held up the phone for Quinn to read the message. Quinn took a minute to think, "Go and pick her up, B then drive her home. Rachel and I will be in the Cheerio's locker room having a little discussion. Tell Santana I'll be over shortly to discuss her behavior in Glee club as well. I've had enough of this mean-spirited competition between Rachel and Santana, and it stops now. I want her in her pajamas, and in her bedroom waiting until I get there," the shorter blonde said strictly, "take her phone, laptop, and iPad. I want her to think about what happened today."

Rachel's heart skipped a beat and her stomach plummeted; she was in huge trouble. She was a veteran of Quinn's 'discussions'.

The tall blonde dancer put both hands on her hips, "I know that Santana hurt you with the Willow comment and her whole attitude about solos, but I am very disappointed that you said that about the stripper pole. It was very hurtful Rach, and you are better than that," she saw Rachel about to argue back and nipped it in the bud, "Oh don't worry, I will be telling Santana the exact same thing. I am disappointed in both of you, there was no call to hurt each other so badly," she walked over and kissed Quinn sweetly on the lips, and Rachel on the head, "Behave yourself with Quinn; you and Santana are in enough trouble as it is."

"I'll text you when we are finished here, Britt. Try to calm her down so she doesn't talk herself into more trouble," Brittany nodded and gracefully walked away only to turn around and point her finger sternly at Rachel. She didn't look angry anymore, just broken hearted and Rachel tried not to stomp her foot in frustration, "Why does it feel 100 times worse when Brittany is disappointed as well as angry?" she grumbled out loud.

Despite her irritation, Quinn actually laughed, "It really does, doesn't it? Something about upsetting one of the sweetest people on the planet I guess!" she commiserated with Rachel, "Come on now, we have a few things to discuss."

Rachel followed after her girlfriend reluctantly, knowing that most of the blonde's discussions usually ended with her in tears, and sleeping on her stomach. She just felt so guilty about the horrible comment she made to Santana, she didn't even believe what she had said. It wasn't true; Santana was so naturally talented it sometimes scared Rachel. Well, maybe her discussion with Quinn would make the painful ache of guilt go away.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana arrived home, hot and sweaty, after jogging the mile and half to her house; well one mile anyway and limping the rest of the way, stupid uneven sidewalk. It helped to dispel some of the hurt and anger that was burning in her chest and her gut. What Rachel had said about the stripper pole touched on one of her most basic insecurities; she was not good enough. She had turned her ankle on an uneven patch of roadway, so she limped into the kitchen to grab cold water from the fridge when she saw the note from her parents. They were out of town for a week at some stupid conference; there was money in her account and food in the fridge and they would see her next week. This abandonment coupled with Rachel's jab nearly broke her, and she exploded in rage. In a few short minutes, she destroyed the kitchen. She stood heaving as she surveyed the damage; it wasn't good, she'd destroyed nearly everything.

Brittany had arrived in time to witness the last of the meltdown; she let herself in and stood unnoticed behind the Latina until she was finished. It was never smart to try to stop her in the middle of a rage; Santana had usually lost all control by then. Once Santana was finished, Brittany slowly walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her back against her chest and slowly slid to the floor to comfort her. The angry exterior collapsed and the wounded teen emerged, and she turned rapidly and threw herself into the blonde's strong toned arms; sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh sweetie, you know Rachel didn't mean it! Just like you didn't mean what you said to her. We all know how talented you are, we just have to find a way to share the solo's without being mean about it….." she brushed the jet black hair off Santana's shoulder and bent down to look her in the eyes, "tell me what's wrong, baby," she smothered the girl with kisses on her damp cheeks, her neck, her temple and forehead until Santana started to giggle.

"Ew stop, B…" she wiped her nose with the back of her hand, "I'm gross; I have tears and snot all over my face," she sat up straighter and really saw the damage for the first time, "Oh fuck, I really wrecked the place. I'm not sure who is gonna kill me first, my Mamí or Quinn?"

Santana stood up, grabbed a Kleenex, and blew her nose. Then she carefully tiptoed around the broken glass and dishes, and spilled food, and washed her face with cold water in the sink. Brittany followed behind her, and handed her a clean dishtowel to dry herself off with, "Talk to me, San. What happened in here? Was it because of what Rachel said?"

The Latina sighed, "I was upset about what Rachel said, then I twisted my ankle jogging home, and when I got here looking for a little comfort, my mother had left a note for me. Her and my father left on another stupid conference; they left money, food in the fridge, and a note. That's it, no goodbye, no I love you, just see you next week. I lost it," she finished sadly.

"I can see that," Brittany surveyed the damage, "Let's get you on the couch with an ice pack on your ankle, I want to see how bad it is."

"I'm alright, B, it's nothing to worry about."

"I still want to see for myself, and I want to ice it down. I've had lots of sprained ankles dancing, sometimes they feel fine, and the next day I can't put any weight at all on it. Do it for me, please?"  
Neither Santana, nor any of the girls could ignore a Brittany Pierce pout, so she let Brittany help her to the couch and put a bag of frozen peas on her ankle. She also graciously accepted the aspirin and bottle of water. She allowed Brittany to elevate her foot under a pillow, and help her lean back on the couch.  
"Are you alright out here alone, Santana? Quinn wanted me to take your cell and your iPad and your computer but you can't really get to any of those things. She wanted you to wait for her in your room, but I think she'll understand you waiting down here when I explain about the ankle. I'm going to start cleaning the kitchen."

"You don't have to do that, it's my mess and I'll be able to clean it later," Santana argued.

"Honestly, San? I'd rather Q didn't see this in the mood she is in, it's another huge rule break and you're in enough trouble. You know she'll be even more upset if she sees the rage you went into," Brittany said earnestly.

"We can't lie to her, Britt."

"I have no intention to lie to her, I want to help but I'm not crazy," Brittany smirked, "but it's one thing being told you threw a temper tantrum, it's completely different actually seeing the kitchen in shambles, don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess, thanks babe!" Santana winced at the throbbing in her ankle and her bruised knuckles.

"You're welcome. I'm supposed to wait until Q calls me to go pick her and Rachel up at the school. Then I assume I'll drop Rachel at home and Q here. I don't know how long she is going to lecture Rachel for, so I need to get cleaning. Yell if you need anything."

Santana leaned back against the couch, watching Brittany start cleaning at lightning speed and it just made her feel guiltier by the minute. She thought about Rachel getting lectured and most likely paddled and she felt worse, sure what Rach had said to her had stung like hell, but she had goaded the diva just to get a reaction. Well, she sure got a reaction, just not the one she wanted. It seemed by hanging around her, Rachel was developing her own bitchy side. She put her head back and closed her eyes against the newly developing headache; Santana knew things were going to get worse when Quinn arrived.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn still had Rachel's elbow in her hand as she led her into the Cheerio's locker room. She quickly checked to make sure no one was lingering there, and that this part of the building was empty like it should be this time of the evening. Even the janitorial crew didn't come in till after 8 pm to clean. She led Rachel to an empty corner and directed her to stand there, "Don't move, Rachel. I'll be right back, so please stay in corner position."

Quinn took the side door into Couch Sue's equipment room, and came back out with a shiny, red, plastic paddle. It was just for show, but it had always been in the equipment room ever since Quinn could remember. She never heard of it ever being used on anyone, but it was going to come in handy this afternoon. Rachel was standing stiff as a board, nose nearly touching the wall, and wasn't fidgeting which had to be a first. Quinn looked at her smallest girlfriend grimly, this nasty bickering between girlfriends was going to stop, and it was going to stop now; she would see to it.

The blonde leaned against the equipment manager's desk which was up against the far wall of the locker room opposite the showers. She set the paddle down on the desk, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Rachel, can you come over here please?"

Rachel jumped out of position, and hurried over to her blonde girlfriend. She knew the trouble she was in, and was determined to keep her mouth shut, and her attitude under control. She stood in front of Quinn, but found it difficult to meet her stare.

Quinn was quiet for so long that Rachel finally looked up, working her way from her girlfriend's shoes all the way up to her intense eyes that were flashing green; never a good sign.

"Is this really the person you want to be?" Quinn asked with a focused intensity, "Let's not even talk about what prompted your response to Santana, I'll be talking to her about that later, but Rach what you said? It was so hurtful, and so unlike you. You know her insecurities and her fears because she's your girlfriend; she's let you past that huge wall of hers. Do you want to be the celebrity that sleeps her way to the top and stabs her friends and lovers in the back? This is just high school, babe, we haven't even gotten to Broadway yet. You're willing to throw Santana completely under the bus for a high school solo?"

Rachel felt tears fill her eyes, and her heart ached with regret, "You don't understand, Quinn."

"Honey look at me," Rachel looked up curiously at the tender tone, "I do understand, and I know, probably better than anyone what you've been through; the slushies, the name-calling, the blatant bullying and you've always risen above it. But you don't if it's for a solo or a lead; you send people to crack houses and call your girlfriend a whore!"

Tear filled milk chocolate eyes quickly looked back down at Quinn's shoes. It was on the tip of her tongue to clarify that she called Santana a stripper, not a whore and the crack house wasn't an active drug hangout but she bit her lip and kept silent.

Quinn continued, not unkindly, "I know how much you want Broadway and I envy you for being so clear, so young about what you want out of life. But honey," she reached forward and put two fingers under Rachel's chin and tipped it up so she would have to look her in the eyes again, "you are talented, incredibly so, with a big heart to match your big voice; you don't need the dirty tricks to get to the top. I know you're Jewish, so you're not big on the whole New Testament but there is a verse that I learned when I was little that goes; what does it profit a man to gain the whole world but lose his soul? You need to search your own heart, Rachel; what are you willing to do to be the toast of Broadway, be famous, and win your EGOT? Only you can answer that, but are you willing to throw your girlfriends away, your friends, your fathers', your conscience? I know you, and the only way you won't destroy yourself is if you make it to the top with your integrity intact. You just can't give in to the fear that you aren't going to succeed. Letting someone else have a solo or a lead isn't ever going to take away from the talent that you've been blessed with. Be fair, let someone else have a chance once in a while, Santana is pretty talented in her own right, and I think it makes you nervous and a little bit jealous."

Rachel looked up quickly, her eyes flashing with anger and stuttering denials, "Ok, I get what you are saying but I am NOT jealous of anyone in New Directions, and I didn't call her a whore, I implied she was destined to be a stripper," she put all her indignation into that one little sentence.

Quinn sighed, "Fine, Rachel but you're going to have to face your jealousy and fears someday, or they'll eat you up inside. The pertinent fact here is both you and Santana broke our rules and I've had enough!"

"Enough? You're not breaking up with me? Quinn, please you know I didn't mean what I said to Santana..."

Quinn put a hand on the panicking girl's flailing forearm, "Rachel, calm down, that was just a bad choice of words on my part, I'm sorry. I don't mean I've had enough of our relationship; I'm not breaking up with you, and no one is going anywhere. Still, you both broke the rules, and you are both going to be punished for it. Then we are going to find a way that's fair for everyone that wants to shine in Glee Club to get the chance; I am sick of all the fighting. I'd rather quit the group for good than deal with that every day," she watched as Rachel collected herself, "I need you to bend over the desk, please."

Rachel's big calf eyes looked up at Quinn slightly panicked again, "I'm sorry, do what?" The only time she had ever been over a desk was during roleplaying or sex games never for discipline. She actually took two quick steps back away from the desk confusing Quinn even more. This was not Rachel's usual wiggling and twisting, trying to get out of a spanking. She looked genuinely freaked out.

"Rachel? What's going on?" Quinn was very confused by her smallest girlfriend's reaction.

The diva couldn't even begin to explain what was going on. For her she understood that she got out of line and went to extremes a lot, and she trusted her girlfriends to rein in her sometimes deplorable behavior. She didn't like spankings, actually she downright hated them; they hurt, she carried on in a most embarrassing manner, and she hated feeling like a naughty child. It was the comfort, the love, the forgiveness that came after that she craved, and a large part of that was being over someone's lap.

Rachel had never had a mother, and certainly never any maternal discipline. Her fathers' loved her, and were affectionate men but not overly physical and Rachel felt it change when she hit puberty and missed it. She knew they were being respectful of her blossoming womanhood, but she missed sitting on their laps and cuddling with them. Her girlfriends were wonderful that way; especially Brittany and she found a physicality with them she never knew she desperately longed for. She was able to crawl in their laps, cuddle on the couch, touch or hug all she wanted. Rachel realized she was an emotionally needy and dramatic person, and for the first time in her entire life she found with her girlfriends a group of people that were fine with her, just the way she was.

When she was being disciplined she felt overly vulnerable, but being over Quinn or Santana's lap felt safe. This desk business was so impersonal and cold, and it terrified her without even understanding the dynamics of it. Deep down inside, she was still insecure of her girlfriends love and bending over a desk made her feel so distant from Quinn. She couldn't feel distant and safe at the same time. The idea was unbearable, but she honestly didn't understand what she was feeling so she blurted, "I'm afraid!"

Quinn looked like she had been slapped and she stuttered, "You're afraid of me?" It was a fear that stayed buried in her heart since Rachel joined the relationship. She swore she had forgiven them all for the bullying, but Quinn was always afraid Rachel had just buried it inside and not really let it go.

Rachel looked away from the desk and at Quinn and saw her pain. Despite her panic, she realized Quinn had misunderstood her and without thinking threw herself into her girlfriend's arms sobbing, "No, not you, never you. I love you and trust you. I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings."

The blonde held the shaking brunette in her arms, and gently maneuvered over to the couch sitting down and pulling Rachel into her lap. Her legs were hanging over the side of Quinn's legs, and her side was up against Quinn's chest. Rachel had her head lying on Quinn's shoulder as she sobbed.

Quinn let her cry for a few minutes, just holding her and kissing her head. Finally she gently tucked Rachel's cascade of hair behind her ear and bent down to look her in the eyes, "Talk to me, baby. What's really going on?"

"The, the, the desk….not your lap….." Rachel hiccupped, "You're so mad at me….I'm so awful to everyone…."

Quinn was only picking up words here and there, but she knew it had to do with her request for Rachel to bend over the desk. Granted it wasn't the usual spanking position, but she had a slight backache today and thought it would be easier to handle Rachel over the desk. It wasn't anything personal, but she, San, and Britt had long ago realized that their diva was a very emotional girl, "Oh sweetie, I'm not mad at you. I wouldn't spank you while I was angry, you know that. Yes, I'm disappointed in your behavior, so is Brittany, but we aren't mad at you. And you are not awful or bad, you just don't think things through."

"Why the desk, and not your lap?" Rachel nearly whispered and Quinn heard the insecurity in her voice.

She made sure Rachel was looking at her and she smirked, "I had a slight backache, and I thought with all your fidgeting during a paddling it would be easier over the desk," she nearly laughed when she saw Rachel turn bright red, "How about we just do it the way we always do? Will that make you feel better?"

Rachel nodded like a small child, and Quinn kissed her forehead, "Not afraid anymore?"

The diva looked up gratefully and shook her head again, "No, I'm not afraid anymore and never of you."

"Are you sure you're alright, sweetie?"

Rachel gave Quinn a heartbreakingly innocent watery smile, "I'm ready."

Stern Quinn was back in an instant, "Alright, go grab the paddle off the desk for me please."

Rachel quickly complied, and came back to stand in front of Quinn.

"Over my lap, Rachel," she patted her legs firmly, "It's getting late, and I still have to deal with Santana."

This was one of the really hard parts for Rachel, and always would be; she was not a submissive person by nature and forcing herself over anyone's lap always took time. Quinn was not in the mood and grabbed her wrist firmly and tugged her over her knee, taking Rachel by surprise.

"What are we doing here again, Rachel? Please explain why you are getting this spanking today," the blonde said sternly, causing the diva's stomach to flip over and a jolt of arousal to her core. Strict and stern Quinn with her steel hand was such a turn on for Rachel and always would be, even if she hated the part that came next. She always got aroused during a stern lecture from Quinn and Santana both; not that could explain why. Maybe she should ask Brittany if she felt the same way, at least she wouldn't give her the quirked eyebrow like Quinn and Santana always did. She was brought out of her musings by a stinging slap to her ass.

"Rachel? Are you listening to me? Why are you getting this spanking?"

"Ouch! Sorry, Quinn; I was being selfish by hogging the solos in Glee again, and I really hurt Santana's feelings by _**implying**_ she would grow up to be a stripper, after she said something mean first of course" she made sure to get that last point across which earned her an aggravated huff from her girlfriend and another crisp swat to her ass.

"I have no idea what is going through your mind today! But seeing as how you are over my knee, and I'm about to bare your bottom; it might not be in your best interest to piss me off!"

"Yes, ma'am," Rachel squeaked, that would not be good at all.

"Now, once again; why are you getting this spanking today?"

Rachel rolled her eyes glad that Quinn couldn't see her, "I was being mean and selfish regarding solos in Glee, and I said a really awful mean thing to Santana and hurt her feelings. It wasn't even true what I said so I guess that's lying as well."

"Thank you," Quinn brought her hand back and brought it down sharply, the loud crack echoing throughout the small office. Rachel jumped from the shock a little but surprisingly stayed still. She felt bad she had hurt her girlfriend and probably made her cry, so she was going to try to stay stoic. Her resolve lasted all of 30 seconds when a very hard swat started to fire in her backside, and she squealed and tried to avoid the next spank.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Rachel; we are still at the warm-up," Quinn warned, "hold still!"

"I can't help it," Rachel started to cry, "it already hurts."

Quinn firmed up her grip around her girlfriend's hips, and continued the warm-up as her tiny diva squirmed and wiggled. Her small gasps were changing into yelps, and she tried not to twist around on the blonde's lap but it was really starting to burn.

Rachel took a breath when Quinn stopped, but she knew what was going to happen next. She was not surprised when the blonde flipped up her skirt and hooked her long slender fingers into her panties and pulled them down to her knees. She knew it was to no avail but she couldn't help begging just a little bit, "Ooooh no, please leave my panties up, it already burns so bad and you're going to use the paddle so you know I'll feel it no matter what, please Quinn."

"Spankings are always bare, and they always have been. Nothing's changed in all the time we've been together so I don't know why you still bother to ask," The blonde accentuated her words with a few well-placed hand spanks that got Rachel crying again louder this time.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry for asking…." She whined loudly.

"Good, and stop pouting you have this coming to you," she quickly turned up the heat and left Rachel's bottom a dark shade of pink. Quinn was very serious about ending the constant battling between her girlfriends' and had not been impressed with the name-calling of either girl. She was determined to make it clear to both girls tonight, the arguing was over and finished.

She set a constant pace and covered every inch of Rachel's tan bottom. Rachel squirmed and cried and begged but it was not changing Quinn's resolve. The blonde didn't like punishing her girlfriends but she understood if things were left as they were, it would eventually destroy the love between Rachel and Santana. She would not allow that to happen. She loved both of them, and the relationship they all shared; enough was enough. She was going to blister both their bottoms if that's what it was going to take.

The pain in Rachel's bottom had gone way past burning, and had started throbbing and with every swat the pain exploded and she cried out and apologized. She wished she would just learn to keep her mouth shut, but she knew that was probably never going to happen, "Ow Quinn, please I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, ow ow ow , I love Santana, ow ow so much, please stop," but her girlfriend ignored her pleas and continued turning her pink bottom a bright red.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually no more than two minutes Quinn stopped the hard hand spanking and let Rachel catch her breath. She rubbed her lower back, and lectured her while her girlfriend calmed down, "We are almost done now baby, just a little bit more. I know this was painful but this cannot continue between you and Santana. We all love each other, and this is not the way people who love each other act. It's going to tear us all apart, and I will not allow it to continue," she patted Rachel's back softly, "We have these rules for a reason, Rachel. You are supposed to be the leader in Glee, what message are you giving to the rest of the club with this constant bickering and name calling?" She heard Rachel's cries turn to sniffles and saw her breathing become more regular. It was time to drive her point home. She reached over and picked up the shiny red paddle.

Rachel felt the movement and twisted to peek over her shoulder to see what Quinn was doing. She watched as the blonde picked up the evil looking instrument and really put her heart and soul into pleading, "I've learned my lesson, I swear I have! You don't need to use that paddle, I promise I'll share ALL the solos," she would have said anything at this point, and didn't really appreciate when she heard Quinn scoff at the last part, "puhleeeeze Quinn, please I'll do anything!"

The blonde just shook her head, Rachel was always so dramatic about everything but she really took it to new levels during a spanking, "We're almost finished, now quit acting up so we can get this over with," she brought the paddle back and brought it squarely down in the middle of Rachel's bottom.

A loud splatting sound filled the room, and Quinn watched as the diva's red ass blanched white and then turned an even darker cherry red. Her cheeks bounced from the impact and the blonde knew that had to hurt. She looked carefully for bruising, and finding none brought another hard swat down instantly.

Rachel felt the pain blossom immediately after the second spank and was very much over this punishment; she stiffened her legs then began to kick like her bottom was on fire. She writhed around on her girlfriend's lap and nearly escaped, but Quinn firmed up her grip and scolded her as hot tears dripped from her face and her nose ran all over. She knew if she got up it would be very bad for her, so she wrapped her arms around Quinn's leg and cried for all she was worth. She didn't even have words anymore, just desperate sobs.

Quinn stopped after five very hard swats with the paddle, tilted her leg to shift Rachel forward and applied two finishing spanks to each of her sit spots as Rachel howled like she was dying. The blonde sympathized, she knew that plastic paddle had to sting like hell but she could also see no broken skin or bruises so she knew she had not gone too far. Hopefully sitting on this very red, very sore bottom all day at school tomorrow would be the last lesson Rachel Berry needed on this subject. That would be nice but the blonde doubted it, she had two of the most stubborn girlfriends that had ever been born.

She let Rachel collect herself and then helped her off her lap. Settling them both on the couch, she let Rachel have all the love and comfort she knew the girl desperately needed after a punishment. She understood that Rachel had no mother, and fathers that spoiled her rotten and while she had no intention of being Rachel's mother, she knew she could provide the forgiveness and consolation the diva needed after a punishment spanking. She rocked her gently, mindful of her sore bottom, "It's all over, baby and I'm very proud of you. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry I had to spank you so hard. I need you to think about your actions and your words before you say or do something that you can't ever take back."

Rachel nodded eagerly, soaking up Quinn's love, "D d d do you think she'll forgive me?" she sobbed into her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Of course she will, baby," Quinn cooed, "probably not tonight but she knows that she has said worse to you over the years and you've forgiven her. It will all be fine, I promise," she let Rachel cry herself out until the well-punished girl had reached a calm, content place in her head. She was punished, and it hurt but she was loved and forgiven and she could make things right again with Santana. That was all that mattered to her.

"Come on, baby let's get you home before you fall asleep in my arms. I'm not sure I can carry you to the car by myself."

Rachel reluctantly complied, Quinn's warm comforting lap now felt like home, but she knew the blonde was still planning to go to Santana's house before she was able to go home. She watched as Quinn went into the bathroom, cleaned and dried the paddle and put it back where it belonged, "I hate that paddle! It stings something awful! Aren't you taking it with you to Santana's house?" she muttered petulantly.

The blonde turned in disbelief towards her girlfriend. She had just received a very hard spanking and she was being bratty already, "First of all Rachel Barbra Berry, what punishment Santana receives is between Santana and me, and is none of your business. Secondly, you had better curb the attitude or I just might be led to believe I wasn't thorough enough a few minutes ago!"

"I just don't think that's fair, she started it!" Rachel said under her breath.

Quinn stalked forward, grabbed Rachel by the arm and turned her around. She swatted her four times as hard as she felt appropriate as the diva cried out and rocked up on her tip toes to avoid the sharp sting. Tears filled her big doe eyes, and threatened to spill out as Quinn scolded her again, "Now are we finished or do I need to go grab the paddle again?"

Rachel looked into her flashing eyes and knew she had crossed the line again, and Quinn was being completely serious it was not an idle threat.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I was just feeling sorry for myself," the brunette singer said sincerely.

Quinn sighed, "Do you honestly believe I would be that unfair?"

"No," Rachel murmured sadly, "I really am sorry. Can you just take me home before I talk myself into another paddling?"

That made the blonde actually laugh out loud, "Yes, baby we can take you home now," she put her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders and hugged her to her side, "I love you so much, but you can be such a handful," she teased kissing the girl on her temple, "but my life would be so empty without you in it. Please believe that, Rachel."

The singer looked up adoringly into her girlfriend's loving eyes, "I love you too, and I want to spend the rest of my life with the three of you. I know I'm crazy sometimes, but don't ever leave me?"

"I will never leave you, sweetheart for as long as I live," Quinn let Rachel walk as slowly and stiffly as she needed to, "can you get free this weekend?"

"I think so, Dad and Daddy always appreciate alone time. It's actually rather insulting how excited they get when I ask if I can spend the weekend away," she said indignantly causing Quinn to chuckle.

"Good, we are going to spend the weekend together, all four of us," the blonde said pointedly.

This time Rachel bit her lip and said nothing but in her head she knew this was not going to be a fun weekend together. She could tell by the tone in Quinn's voice, and Santana was still going to be upset with her. At this point she didn't care, she just wanted to go home, apply some aloe vera, take some Tylenol and go to bed.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel's fathers were still not home from work yet, so Quinn helped her girlfriend into the house and up to her bedroom. She watched as Rachel got changed, and took the extra time to rub some aloe very gently into Rachel's bright red bottom. The girl decided to just sleep in a long tee shirt that belonged to Brittany, so Quinn got her some water and Tylenol, tucked her in and locked up the house as she left. She left a note for Rachel's fathers telling them that Rach had a bad headache and had gone to bed early.

Sitting in her car in Rachel's driveway, she called Brittany.

"Hey Q, I thought you forgot about us!"

"San should be so lucky; Rachel had a mini-meltdown. I'll explain later but everything is fine now except for one very sorry little diva and her very red ass. Is Santana behaving herself?"

"Well….." Brittany hesitated a moment too long.

"What, B? What did she do now?"

"No, it's not that she's being bad or anything. She was jogging home and she sprained her ankle; there was a crack or something in the pavement. I have her lying down on the couch and we're icing it?"

Quinn's frown deepened, "Is it broken, does she need an x-ray?"

"No, it really is a mild sprain I think. There's also the matter of her bruised knuckles and her kitchen."

"What about her kitchen?" Quinn asked lowly.

"She kind of went medieval on it; she's a little worried you're going to kill her," Brittany said casually like she was discussing the weather, "she was pretty worked up, but she's better now and feels awful about it."

"Yeah, she's going to when I get finished with her," she growled into the phone, "I'll give Puck a call and see if he and Mike can come over and fix it this weekend. Tell her parent's when they get home."

"Oh, they left again for something and left a stupid mean note. I'm sure it was mostly that and just a little bit of Rachel that set her off," the blonde explained.

"Assholes….."

"I know, I used to think the world of Mamí and Papí Lopez, but they make San cry so I don't like them anymore," Brittany said sadly.

"I don't know about punishing her when she feels like this, B and she's hurt on top of it but it doesn't seem fair to Rachel if I don't. Do you have any ideas, babe?"

Brittany was quiet for a minute and she heard a door shut in the background, "Sorry I didn't want S to overhear us. I'm in the pantry and it's super dark so I'm going to talk fast. She needs to be punished tonight Q it's the only way she's going to feel better. I also have something I want to talk to you about how to make San and Rach more of a team and less like Suma Wrestlers although both would look super adorable in those baby Huey diapers, dontcha think? I got to go; I'm getting really scared in here. I'll see you when you get here. Love you, bye."

"Love you B," Quinn took a minute to process what her girlfriend meant. Sometimes with Brittany you had to listen to what she wasn't saying to fully understand what she was saying. Santana must be feeling terribly guilty and down on herself, and wouldn't even start to feel better until her punishment was over and done with. Quinn could understand that, she felt the same way herself. She was curious what ideas Britt had about making them more of a team, and she was very glad in a way that Santana's parents were gone for a while, they could have the house to themselves and Santana could stay off her ankle as much as possible. She didn't even bother wondering why Brittany didn't turn the pantry light on, that was just the way the tall blonde operated, no point in wondering why.

She started the car, buckled the seat belt, and put her phone away. She was already tired and she still had Santana to deal with.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**End of part 1 I hope you liked it…Next up is Santana's punishment and talk. Let me know what you think!**_


	2. Crime and Punishment

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee or the characters.  
Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including consensual spanking, domestic discipline, punishment, and sexual feelings regarding spankings. Rated M  
**_

_**Part 2 Crime and Punishment**_

Quinn walked right into the Lopez house as she had been doing for years, San's parents were hardly ever home anymore anyway. She found Brittany in the kitchen making sandwiches, and she realized she hadn't eaten since she had a small salad and an apple at lunch.

Brittany turned and saw how tired Quinn looked, "Oh honey, you look exhausted," she pulled the shorter blonde in for a cuddle hug, and kissed her on the top of her head.

Quinn melted into the embrace, "I'm beat, and I'm starving, and I'm cranky," she whined into her girlfriend's chest, "I hate spanking Rachel about what happens in Glee Club."

"How come, Q?" she continued to hold Quinn waiting until her girlfriend pulled away first.

Quinn sighed, leaned up and kissed the tall dancer on her lips, "I'll be back to talk to you in a second, I want to check on San first."

"Do you want a sandwich, Q?"

"Please," Quinn smiled and walked into the living room. She made a conscious effort to change her face from tired and pouty to strict and stern, it took a minute. Santana was half sitting, half lying on the couch with her ankle elevated on a pillow looking absolutely miserable. It took all her resolve to push aside any feelings of pity; comfort came later. Santana had fucked up big time and they all knew it.

"Santana," Quinn barked satisfied when the darker girl jumped a little at the tone in her voice.

"Britt told me you originally wanted me in the corner, I'm sorry," she motioned vaguely in the direction of her ankle, "I would have, but you know how B is. She wouldn't let me stand up."

"Well obviously twisting your ankle was unexpected, but B is right, you shouldn't put any weight on it tonight. How does it feel, do you think you need to go to the ER?" Quinn walked over and lifted the ice pack to gaze at her girlfriend's ankle, "It's not too swollen, how does it feel?"

"I just rolled it a little bit. I made it the rest of the way home limping," she shrugged, "I think it will be fine by morning."

The blonde licked her lips as was her habit when she was thinking, "If you show up at school tomorrow Sylvester will expect you at practice. You need to stay off of it, but this isn't a vacation day; that means no TV, cell, internet, computer. You know the drill," she said soberly, "Rachel has to sit on a sore ass all day at school, it's not fair you get a day off. I guess it just can't be helped."

"You could call her and give her the choice of taking tomorrow off. She probably won't but that would make it fairer," Santana said softly. Her remorse over what she had started in Glee Club felt like a knife in her gut, and knowing Rachel would be suffering all day tomorrow while she didn't made her feel worse.

Quinn thought about Santana's suggestion, and nodded, "You're right, she probably won't take the day off but it is only right to offer it to her, thanks San."

Santana struggled to sit up without disturbing her ankle. She didn't like being in what she felt was such a submissive position although she realized she would be in a far worse one soon enough, "Quinn, I want to say…."

The blonde held her hand up and cut her girlfriend off, "I don't want to want to hear anything from you right now. I'm angry and I need to go talk to B and calm down before I deal with you."

"I understand but…" she persisted.

"Honest to God, Santana! Do you ever know when to just shut the fuck up and listen?" Quinn snapped, "I'm tired, I'm hungry and this is not how I wanted to spend my evening," she turned to go to the kitchen leaving a startled Santana, "I thought you were done baiting and insulting Rachel?" the blonde spun around evidently not finished with her rant, "Isn't that what you promised when she agreed to be our girlfriend? No more bullying? What do you call what you did to her in Glee today?"

Brittany heard Quinn start shouting and walked into the living room. She listened for a minute and realized she needed to break this up before it got worse, "Quinn, we can talk about all this later but not now; you're too upset."

Quinn looked into her gentle girlfriend's normally calm eyes and saw worry and hurt so she tried to rein in her emotions, "You're right, B. I'm sorry for yelling, I didn't come over so I could scream at you, Santana. I'm going to eat, I'll be back in a little while," she turned and looked into Santana's stormy eyes, "Please think about what I've said. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, but I really think I made some valid points," with that she walked into the kitchen with Brittany immediately following.

She sat down at the kitchen table and Brittany set a plate in front of her with a sandwich, baby carrots, some grapes, and a glass of milk. She took her own plate and sat across from her girlfriend.

Quinn looked at her plate in amusement, "Seriously, B?"

"You need to take better care of yourself, it's in the rules," Brittany picked up her sandwich and took a huge bite. She was starving too.

"I was going to go home, eat dinner, read my book for Lit while I soaked in a hot tub, and then went to bed early, and I would have if not for those two idiots," she picked up a carrot and bit into it viciously.

"So what's going on with you; did it go badly with Rachel?" Brittany asked between bites.

"Well you know, spanking someone is hard emotionally. I just feel like San and I tormented Rachel and bullied her for years, I think it's our fault she is so insecure in Glee Club," she took another bite, "this is so good, thanks B."

"It wasn't just you and San; I was part of the whole thing too so I get that you still feel badly about it. It's just that they've been warned over and over, sweetie. They are awful with each other and only in Glee Club. The yelling, the name calling, the mean spirited competition; at least the diva storm outs have stopped," Brittany winked at her girlfriend, "Santana started the whole thing this afternoon, but Rachel made a choice to respond out of anger and say something mean back. If she hadn't it would only be San being punished," she shrugged casually, "It seems pretty clear to me," she went back to eating.

"I worry that we are just not strong enough to get over the all the past bullying. I love Rach, and I don't want to lose her."

"We all love Rach, even Santana. We all agreed to the rules and the consequences, so you aren't enforcing anything we haven't all agreed on," Brittany finished matter-of-factly, "Finish eating please."

Quinn thought about everything B had said, she had a way of clearing things up and making them simple for her. While she was thinking she noticed for the first time the kitchen, and shook her head angrily, "She really did a number on this kitchen, didn't she? She really needs to get over her anger issues. This is ridiculous."

Brittany got up and washed her plate off, "She doesn't deal with feelings like anger and disappointment like we do; actually you're not so good at it either but you're getting better. Her parents hurt her more than she's willing to admit to; even to us. It's no excuse, but when you look at stuff like this it helps if you see hurt feelings more than anger."

"You're coming over after school tomorrow and spending the weekend, right?"

"Yeah, I am. I have some ideas for a fitting punishment for both Rachel and Santana. I'm going to spring it on them tomorrow after school. Are you alright with that, Q?"

Quinn smiled brightly at her sweet blonde girlfriend, "You know we all trust you, sweetie," just being around Brittany's special brand of sunshine and optimism always made her feel much better.

"Do you want me to spank Santana tonight? You just look tired and upset and I don't want you to feel like you're all alone in this," Brittany came up behind Quinn and started to rub her shoulders.

Quinn melted into the massage and moaned gratefully, "Oh that's good, really good. I know I'm not alone in this, but I'll take care of it. I'm going to sleep over here tonight anyway; keep an eye on her and help her to the bathroom and stuff so she can stay off that ankle. I might skip tomorrow as well, come on over if you want to skip. I'm going to give Rachel the option as well."

"I don't know, I really don't want to start the Kurt Hummel – Mercedes Jones gossip train rolling, ya know? After yesterday if all four of us don't show there's bound to be talk, and while I don't really care if we are out I know you and Santana aren't ready to be and that's cool with me. I'll just come over afterwards," Brittany finished washing Quinn's dinner plate and came and sat back down.

"Can you do me a favor before you go home tonight?"

"Sure Q what do you need?"

"Do you know where San's Cheerio's paddle is?"

Brittany grimaced, "Even playing with that thing stung like the devil, yeah it's upstairs in her bottom drawer," she laughed softly, "bottom, get it? I made a joke and didn't mean to."

Quinn laughed along, "I don't know what I'd to without you, B. Can you run upstairs and grab it for me?"

Brittany nodded and left to go get the red plastic paddle Sue Sylvester had awarded to her Nationals winning team, it was an odd present but then again Coach Sue was odd. Quinn pulled out her phone and texted Rachel letting her know it was ok to skip Friday if she wanted; filling her in that Santana sprained her ankle, she was staying with her but Brittany was going to school. It was her choice to do as she pleased tomorrow, but if she stayed home; no phone, no TV, no internet, same rules as Santana.

She didn't receive an answer from Rachel, but she knew she had left her sleeping. Spanking always wore out their little diva.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn waited for about 15 minutes after Brittany left, and walked into the living room to talk to Santana about what happened. She knew Santana would use the extra time to calm down and rethink her attitude. She went over to the couch and sat on the coffee table directly in front of her girlfriend, "It's getting late and we need to deal with what happened today. Obviously I'm concerned about your ankle and what happened in the kitchen earlier. Is there anything you need to say before we continue?"

Santana shook her head, "It was just a really bad day, I guess."

The blonde sat the paddle down and stood up with her hands on her hips, "It's not ok to blame the day, Santana. What happened today was a direct result of decisions you made. It's called personal responsibility. You made the choice to harass and insult Rachel which resulted in her angry response. You made the choice to jog home out of anger and pride which resulted in your sprained ankle. You made the choice to allow your parents thoughtlessness to get to you once again resulting in a destroyed kitchen and bruised, bloody knuckles. I love you very much, but you need to start looking at your choices. None of this had to happen today, you have all of us who love you and will listen to you but time after time you let all this stress build up inside of you until it explodes like a volcano. When are you going to learn?"

Santana squirmed in her spot, "I know, you're right, I know. It just happens before I even realize it, the explosion I mean."

"We made a decision; you, me, and B when we discovered we all had feelings for Rachel, do you remember?" Quinn asked unsparingly.

"We all agreed to make amends for the past, and never to bully her again or allow anyone else to bully her either," Santana said quietly, "I just…"

"What? You just what, Santana?" Quinn urged her to continue, not unkindly.

"I love New Directions, and I love performing. I'm good at it, finally I found something that I love to do, and I'm good at. It's not fair that Rachel gets all the solos, it makes me crazy," she said passionately, "besides being with the three of you, Glee Club is the best time of my life. It's when I am really happy and free to be myself."

Quinn nodded, "I know, I'm not nearly as talented as you or Rachel but I understand what you mean. It should be like a real team though, and all this fighting is not making it a happy place for anyone, San. It can't make you happy always fighting with Rachel for solos, don't you see how it's going to tear apart what we have going for us in our relationship? You two say some genuinely mean shit, and honestly you say way more mean shit than Rachel does. It has to stop San before it destroys our relationship. I'm not willing to let that happen, and that's why I just finished blistering Rachel's ass and I plan on doing the same to yours."

Santana stole a glance at the nasty red paddle, and felt her stomach flutter. Quinn was no slouch in the spanking department; she knew what she was doing and was a stern taskmaster. After a Quinn Fabray punishment you knew you were spanked for days after. She silently cursed herself for her inability to just keep her opinions in Glee Club to herself. This wasn't the first time she found herself in trouble because of it, "Yes, ma'am," she answered contritely accepting her fate.

"This is going to be a bit tricky because of your ankle, but I'm going to put you over my knee and then we can try to prop up your foot on a pillow. Try not to kick that leg around and hurt your ankle even more," she sat down on the couch next to her girlfriend who scooted over to make room for her.

"Try not to give me a reason to," Santana muttered to herself, feeling a bit sorry for herself; her ankle throbbed, her left hand throbbed, and now her ass was about to find itself in the same condition.

A sharp slap to her thigh brought her to attention and made her realize she might have mumbled that a bit louder than she thought, "Ow! Shit that hurt."

Another slap to the same spot brought quick tears to her eyes as Quinn scolded, "Language! What is wrong with you today? Are you looking for trouble?"

"Sorry, I'm sorry; no I'm not trying to piss you off I swear," Santana answered quickly. The slaps stung but they had the more embarrassing effect of making her feel like a naughty grade-schooler. It was a feeling she really didn't enjoy.

"Well I'd hate to see if you were trying to piss me off," Quinn scolded, "Can you get over my knee or do you need help?"

Santana grumbled, but crawled her way over her girlfriend's lap. Unlike Rachel, she would have much preferred to bend over a desk, a chair back, or the arm of the couch. It was not nearly as humiliating for her personally. Santana much preferred the release that crying brought over the personal closeness that over the knee provided. She was much better at remaining stoic during the hand part of the spanking, but once she reached her own personal headspace she could let go of her guilt, her remorse, her anger, and her overwhelming feelings and just give in to her tears. She didn't know it but both Quinn and Britt understood that, and knew that when Santana's tears started to flow she was nearly at her limit. Her feelings overwhelmed her and with no outlet the result was often the same as her destroyed kitchen. It was the reason that Brittany had brought up the idea of maintenance spankings in the past, but Santana was worried it might turn the two girlfriends who actually did the spanking into more like her shrinks than her lovers.

The fear that she was one day going to be more than her girlfriends were willing to put up with was very real for her. She knew she was a handful, her moods dark, and her temper could be vicious so the fear bubbled up especially after days like today. A discipline spanking was reassurance of their love and forgiveness; maybe it was time to revisit the idea of maintenance spankings.

Quinn helped her get settled, and fixed the pillow for her ankle. The gentle manner she used touched Santana deeply. She knew Quinn was disappointed and angry with her. Santana could deal with people's anger; it barely even bothered her when someone was angry with her. She could protect herself emotionally from anger by calling on Snix, but disappointment was another story altogether. Santana had spent so long feeling insecure that she had no defense against people's disappointment in her. Her parents' abandonment and emotional distance had wounded her deeply and triggered deep feelings of worthlessness. She thought it was a shameful secret, but all three of her girlfriends understood or at least had an inkling and that is why Rachel's comment cut Santana so deeply. Just thinking about it had brought a lump to Santana's throat and tears to her eyes. She had broken her own promise never to bully Rachel again, and her girlfriends disappointment in her was nothing compared to her disappointment in her own behavior.

Once they were settled, and the blonde was content that Santana's ankle was secure she continued, "Why are you being spanked today, Santana?"

"I bullied Rachel again in Glee Club. This time it was me who stormed out when I got upset. I jogged home because I was ashamed to let Rachel see she made me cry, and when I got home I beat the shit out of my kitchen," she said devoid of emotion. That worried Quinn. If Santana was not present, if she was too far in her own head this spanking was pointless.

She brought a sharp smack down on the back of Santana's bare thighs, "What did I say about language?"

Santana quickly yelped and apologized for swearing. Quinn felt safe to continue. She brought her hand back and brought it down quickly on the boy shorts Santana had changed. She wasn't expecting much reaction from Santana, unlike Rachel she didn't get vocal or squirmy until the actual paddling but she knew she was feeling it just the same. Each girl Quinn spanked had their own tells, and Santana would clench and unclench her butt cheeks when it started to sting.

The blonde meted out the warm-up spanking quickly; she often believed Santana didn't even benefit from the warm-up but Quinn believed in safety first, and above all else. Like in the case of Brittany she usually had her take arnica beforehand because of the blonde's fair skin and her tendency to bruise easily, with Rachel she made she was holding her around the waist and hip securely because of the tiny girl's tendency to kick and wiggle. It hadn't been her plan to be the top in this relationship, but she was a natural leader and not submissive at all by nature. She submitted to a spanking like the other three did when she broke the rules, but it wasn't the natural order of things in their relationship and they all knew it.

Quinn continued until she was sure that Santana was sufficiently warmed up. The Latina had yet to make a sound or even move out of position. The blonde stopped spanking and hooked her fingers into the shorts and pulled them down as far as she could without disturbing Santana's ankle. The caramel skin was slightly pink and just a little warm to the touch. She rubbed her girlfriend's bottom, "Are you ready to continue, Santana?"

The Latina nodded almost imperceptibly, "Yes ma'am."

"Good girl," Quinn whispered. Her hand descended quickly and the loud crack filled the spacious living room of the Lopez family home. She brought it down again and again in an unwavering staccato. The only reaction from Santana was a few gasps and a slight whimper. Quinn turned up the heat, and set about turning Santana's backside cherry red. Santana still remained slightly detached.

The blonde continued for another moment until she had covered every patch of bare skin on Santana's bottom. She stopped, not wanting to take the spanking too far, "Santana, can you reach the paddle on the coffee table, and hand it to me please?"

The brunette hesitated for just a second; it would be the first time she was spanked with the red plastic menace for discipline and not play, and she wasn't looking forward to it. She inched over and grabbed the paddle and handed it back to her girlfriend. She clenched up tightly, and closed her eyes as her stomach flip flopped. Even the few times she had played with Brittany with this thing it stung like hell.

Quinn swung her arm back and connected with a loud crack, and this time Santana groaned out loud and arched her back. The paddle fell over and over again and Santana finally started to sniffle, and the blonde felt relieved. Three very hard swats later and the brunette grabbed the decorator pillow in both hands to keep from reaching back, and kicked her uninjured foot Into the couch. The next swat brought her to tears. It took all her willpower not to reach back and cover the bottom with her hands like a little girl.

"Ow…. God, I'm sorry Quinn," she cried out.

The blonde brought that paddle down again, harder this time.

"Oh mierda, Quinn! Carajo that hurts, i'm sorry," she cried louder this time, "no more, owwwww."

Quinn could tell that Santana was getting close to her limit but not quite. She brought the paddle down three more times in rapid succession, and Santana completely broke down. The brunette was kicking her good leg, crying profusely, and wailing in Spanish.

"You know, Santana I've been hanging around you since kindergarten, I speak enough Spanish to decipher the swear words," she punctuated her sentence with a few more hard spanks from the paddle.

Santana continued to cry and beg.

The blonde lifted her knee and concentrated on the very sensitive area where the thigh met the backside and Santana wailed, "Ow, ow, please, ow, no more Quinn please. I didn't mean to bully Rachel, I'm so sorry I won't do it again."

Quinn knew her girlfriend had reached her limit, and had released the guilt, pain, and stress she was holding in. She set the paddle down next to them, and put her cool hand on the very hot backside and tried to rub but Santana hissed, "Please Quinn, please don't touch it."

"I'm sorry, honey it's over now. You're forgiven, it's over," Quinn murmured comfortingly.

"Rachel still needs to forgive me," Santana continued to sob.

"That is very true, Santana and you hurt her after you promised not to again. You are going to apologize to Rachel tomorrow, and do your best to make amends, is that clear?"

The brunette's tears had slowed down, and cries changed to sniffles. She reached up and wiped her nose and eyes, "I will."

Quinn continued to rub her back until Santana asked if she could get up. Quinn helped her gently off her lap, "I'm still disappointed in you. I'm going to tell you the same thing I did Rachel; if you really are interested in being an entertainer you have to decide if you want to be the kind of person who would walk all over the woman she claims to love to get a part or a song. This is only a high school glee club, not even a professional gig and you two are constantly on the verge of stabbing each other in the back for a solo. I'm done with you two fighting every single day, it stops today. If you start another fight with Rachel or call her any more names in Glee Club this spanking will be a walk in the park, do you understand me?"

"I understand, Quinn."

She comforted Santana the best way she knew how, but she knew that while after a spanking Rachel got clingy Santana was content to hold her girlfriend's hand with her head on Quinn's shoulder until she was falling asleep.

"Baby," Quinn said quietly, "do you need to use the restroom? I'm going to get you some more Tylenol and some water and it's time for bed."

"Are you staying over?" Santana asked sleepily.

"Do you want to go to your room or just sleep on the couch?"

"Couch is good. I'm just really tired," she yawned.

Quinn got everything taken care of and they were both settling in for the night, "Do you want some aloe rubbed in, baby?"

"No, I don't think I could bear for you to touch it, Quinn. Can you do it tomorrow," she asked hopefully.

"Of course," Quinn yawned loudly, "I hope you and Rachel work this all out, I'd much rather be here making love to you than turning you over my knee."

Santana snapped off the switch on the lamp next to her, "Imagine how much more I'd rather be doing that as well!" She said in a mocking tone.

The blonde chuckled softly, their spitfire was back, "You're paying Puck and Mike to fix the kitchen as well!"

"I know, I know. Can I go to sleep now, please? No disrespect intended, Quinn but I'm exhausted."

"Of course, baby, Brittany and Rachel are coming over after Glee tomorrow. You can apologize to Rachel then Brittany has something in store for the two of you this weekend."

"I can hardly wait," she turned onto her side trying to find a comfortable spot that took the pressure off her burning ass and didn't aggravate the throbbing in her ankle, "I really am sorry, Quinn. I love you, goodnight; thank you for staying."

"I know you're sorry and I love you too, baby. Goodnight."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Next up is Brittany's punishments and then last part will be sexytimes for the ladies.**_

_**Please let me know what you think…. I appreciate it.**_


End file.
